When It's All Done
by lovelondon
Summary: A series of letters between Harry and Ginny during the Second War.


**When It's All Done**

Dear Harry,

I have written many letters to you during your absence. You are probably sick of me by now. I can be annoying in these letters; Fred told me that. He usually reads over my shoulder when he stops by to eat which is like ten times a day. In all of those letters there was a simple hello, how are you, and a goodbye. I feel as if you need a little fuller letter from me, a letter mostly about me and how I feel. So here I am writing you yet another meaningless letter which you will most likely send back short response.

_Yes. I'm fine, Ginny. _

_Harry_

I don't give a damn about those responses from you again. I want a longer response with feeling. I want to know every tiny thing on how you are. What is happening that you won't tell me? All I ask for is a longer letter from you. I miss you, Harry.

I miss how you first kissed me after I won the Quidditch match in front of everyone, even my brothers. The look on Ron's face was priceless. Then, you took me outside and we 'discussed' the match in grave detail. I miss how you held me close on cold nights. You always made me warmer on even the coldest nights. Harry, you wouldn't believe how much I miss you. Sometimes I try to picture you in my head…

I can see you fairly good now; your jet-black hair messy as always. I can see your bright emerald eyes sparkling under the yellow sun. Now I see you wrapping you arms around my body. Harry, have I mentioned yet how much I miss you?

Onto another subject… I hope you are all right. I can't stand to think of you…dead. I hate to think how you are out there fighting for your life while I am home waiting for you to come home alive. That brings me onto another subject. Why couldn't I have come along with you? I am a big girl and can take care of myself. I just want to be near you. All I want is you home alive.

This piece of parchment will be a little tear stained. I can't help myself but cry.

Before I leave you now I will say a couple more things.

At the end of last year, beside the lake, you really hurt me. I didn't show it but it's what I felt, I still feel it. Like I said that day, I knew it was going to happen. You are Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. You can't have a girlfriend for long.

I just want you to know when it's all done, alive or dead, I will love you.

Sincerely,

Ginny

…………………………………...

Dear Ginny,

I could never get sick of your letters. They keep me alive. It's one of the only reasons that make me want to live. Dark and terrible times are back again; I am just trying to keep you safe. I hope you understand.

I can't write long. It is too dangerous here. I got your letter and had to send a reply even if it wasn't a super long one like you want.

If this war wasn't going on I wouldn't have left you. I did it for a reason. I care for you very much and I don't want you to ever get hurt. When it's all done I will be alive. When it's all done we will be together. When it's all done…..

Love,

Harry

…………………………………...

Dear Harry,

How can you promise you will be alive? Voldemort is at his peak. He could kill you at anytime Harry! I don't want you to die. Please Harry, tell me how can you promise me that we will be together at the end of all of this. It's just something I cannot believe.

Harry, please stay safe. Keep yourself alive. I know you can. You are one of the most talented wizards of our time. I don't doubt you but how? How can you say you will be alive? Dumbledore was killed. Sirius was killed. Anyone can die at this time Harry.

Take care of yourself.

Love,

Ginny

…………………………………...

Dear Ginny,

I never promised you. I told you it was going to happen. There is a difference! That was a joke! Well, I guess no one really has a sense of humor now because I must say that was pretty bad.

I will be fine Ginny. Hermione, Ron, and I have a plan, and I must say it is a pretty good one. I will stay alive for you. I will never leave you. If I do die, hopefully not, I will still be here as a spirit. I hope that I would always be in your heart. The Final Battle is drawing nearer. I need to know I will be in your heart if I die.

Love,

Harry

…………………………………...

Dear Harry,

I agree with you. That was NOT a funny joke. Fred and George are not even being funny anymore. Once they went a whole day without telling a joke and I thought, along with my mother, they were dead. The truth was Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell were just murdered. They loved them.

If you die you will always be in my heart. I could NEVER love anyone else. I would probably go out with another guy and tell him that I love him. I would be lying though just to keep you off my mind.

Please Harry come home soon.

Love,

Ginny

…………………………………...

Dear Harry,

Why haven't you responded to my last letter? I am getting worried for you. What is going on Harry? Please Harry, respond to this letter. I won't feel good until I get a letter from you. For the past three weeks I haven't slept. I have been crying and praying for you.

Love,

Ginny

…………………………………...

Dear Ginny,

Sorry, love. It wasn't safe at all. I will tell you this, the Final Battle is close. I can feel Voldemort drawing nearer. I will be home when it's all done.

When it's all done we will be happy together.

Love,

Harry

**Author's Note:**

Yes, its short but I was bored. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.


End file.
